


【SPN】HALO

by Homo_1720



Category: Dean Wincester/Sam Wincester - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_1720/pseuds/Homo_1720
Summary: 假设哥哥一直都是长着翅膀的天使？
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	【SPN】HALO

《HALO》

他不知道发生了什么，直到怀抱着他的人展开了羽翼。这是他第一次看见那对白色的翅膀，它还不够承载起多一点的重物，只是徒劳的拍打着，在地狱业火带来的热浪里挥动着。Wincester家的大儿子是一个天使，左右街坊邻居都视这样一个长着雪白翅膀的男孩为好运和幸福的象征。也许这正是魔鬼光顾他家的原因。有时候就是这样——你得到了一个天使，那么魔鬼也会常伴你身，虽然从John Wincester的角度来说，这并不是他的大儿子以及他的身份的错，但对于Dean而言，他总是对自己那对无用且带来厄运的翅膀心怀怨恨，仿佛由它带起的风都是不详的。

不过自Dean五岁之后，他的弟弟再也没见过那对羽翼，只是知道Dean的背上有两条横向拉长的，仿佛抽象的翅膀的纹身，又仿佛是蛇的骨架盘踞在他的脊梁上。

“我记得你有一对翅膀。”醉醺醺的空气和音乐被泼洒在酒吧的暗金色灯光下，Dean的眼睛里有几缕金线在闪动，为Sam的口不择言而惊讶，“我总是梦见你有。”“梦和现实总是有一定区别的，哈？”他的大哥只是用肩膀撞了撞他，“也许你梦见的只是戴着假翅膀的维密天使。”得到的回答是敷衍着举起的酒瓶。看来他们同时在酒精里忘记了Sam重复出现的梦往往会变成现实这一项。这也许能很好的解释为什么他们第三天在狼人的巢穴里，当他们的子弹打空，Sam差点被狼人的爪子开了膛的那一刻，究竟是什么把那个狼人扔了出去并且将近烧成焦炭——天使可净化世间一切不洁之物。Sam在失血后带来的眩晕里凝视着不远处那团如利刃般的圣光，他的哥哥仿佛是染着血的太阳。

羽翼，他六个月时所见到的，在他一岁之前手中紧抓过的，在他每次跌倒时扶住他的，在他哭泣时环抱他的。他知道那不是故事里的天使，不是天上的天使——他们冷冷的看着人间的苦难，关心的仅仅是与地狱争夺的地盘。唯一会亲吻他的额头，擦拭他的眼泪的，只有他的哥哥。

于是他的天使朝他走来了。那对羽翼比记忆里的更大，更有力，翼展已经大于了Sam的身高许多。见鬼的，Sam迷迷糊糊的想，他到底什么时候背着自己去锻炼它们的？直到Dean带着他飞到了半空，他居然开始质疑这一切的真实性了。

他下一次质疑其真实性的时候是在医院，因为胸口的缝线和让他嗨大了的吗啡，他要求能摸一摸Dean那对好看的小翅膀：“你会射箭吗？”他傻呵呵的拉住自己大哥的袖子，大有不给他摸衣服都别想要了的架势，“还是说会吹喇叭？”像是一阵雾气涌进了Dean的虹膜，将他眼中的深绿冲刷成了淡雪青色。只一瞬间，四周的门窗全部关紧了，窗帘紧贴住所有的缝隙。Sam不笑了，他凝视着那双眼睛，直到淡雪青色的虹膜里浮现出一圈金色的圆环。

“Halo.”Sam的大手触摸他哥哥的脸颊，像是发现了什么宝藏那般，“你将它藏在了眼睛里。”

那对翅膀从Dean的身后出现，像是某种温顺的宠物，雪白的羽翼颤动着，半侧的羽翼轻轻盖在了Sam的身上，“嘿，”绒羽柔软的手感让他再次微笑起来，“好久不见啊，小家伙。”翅膀像是有自己的意识一样别扭的动了一下——或者说，Dean别扭的挪动了一下他的翅膀，他还不习惯别人看见他翅膀的时候那种纯粹的喜爱而非惊恐或者诡异的目光。这对翅膀自从他5岁后就再也没有被除了自己以外的人抚摸过，他必须捏紧了拳头才能避免它因为舒适而抽动。

事情结束在Sam企图去亲吻他的翅膀之前，Dean这才如梦方醒的深吸一口气，四周的门窗猛地一震，回到了原来的模样，而翅膀也不知所踪，只有Sam还维持着捧着某样东西的姿势，呆呆傻傻的处于事件之外。

作为惩罚Dean给Sam拍了一张照，用来以后羞辱他。

这对翅膀在之后的三个月里仿佛走失了一样，无论Sam如何恳求，换来的都是Dean的严词拒绝（“这可不是玩具，Sammy girl，你已经不再是玩彩虹小马的小姑娘了！“），无论用多少的讨好也没有让Dean再次展示他的翅膀（“这又不是角色扮演！Sammy！”）。好吧，似乎这几个月来，Sam唯一能做的是就是在后入他的天使时反复亲吻那几道扭曲的墨线，每次都会招来Dean嘶嘶的警告和呻吟。

“它们被咒语封印起来了。”Dean躲开即将舔进他嘴里的舌头，低声嘟囔，“在你一岁的时候，父亲做的。”  
“连带那个光环？”  
“连带那个光环。”  
“我真想碰碰它，它是——”  
“你最好不要，”他这次没能阻止他的弟弟用舌头去勾他的，“它是至高圣洁的，你可能会灰飞烟灭。”  
“因为我和天使做爱？”  
“不，”Dean大笑着扯住他弟弟柔软的头发，“因为你和你的哥哥做爱。”

在一个月之后，Dean的翅膀保卫战迎来了惨败，起因是他的两只手被Sam牢牢反扣在背后阻止他抚慰他自己，他觉得自己快要爆炸了，被抵在墙面上的摩擦感简直是杯水车薪。在他第三次恳求Sam松开他而无果之后，他甚至开始怀疑自己的弟弟是不是依旧被恶魔附身了，现在决定用这样的办法让他欲求不满而死。

“Show your wings（我真的不知道用中文该怎么把这句话写的色一点），“他的弟弟低声要求着，在他身后不停的动作，Dean能清楚的听见粘腻的水声和自己理智破碎的声音，他咬着嘴唇胡乱的摇头——虽然他也不知道自己能撑住多久。

抚摸和命令都在继续，Sam的手在年长的男人紧绷的大腿上游移，因皮肤上渗出的汗水而微微泛着光泽，他重重的抚过Dean的腹肌，换来一声压抑的吐息。不等他将手移上他的胸口他便能感受到剧烈的心跳。他咬住了Dean的肩膀，将自己不断送进天使的体内。

Dean只感觉晕头转向的快感将他抛起，又缓缓落下，Sam的心跳在敲打着他的背，性器抽出的拉扯感在缓慢的拉伸他的脆弱的神经，他开始挣扎、在得不到释放的快感里哭叫着，努力扭过头去得到一个亲吻。  
“就只是让我看看你的翅膀。”恶魔又在跟他讨价还价。

Dean永远向他的恶魔妥协，他发出了一声如同被捕获的动物那般的呜咽，低下头去，颈后脊椎一个个圆圆的突起浮现出来。

那对翅膀在他身后出现，从他的肩胛骨上缓慢的向外伸展着，Sam几乎着迷的看着眼前这一幕，见到了基督显圣般虔诚的亲吻着翅膀生长出的地方，换来兄长拔高了的尖叫，性器就这样毫无征兆的释放出来。Sam安抚的亲吻他，将他翻过来，手抵着他的翅膀根部阻止它们将Dean裹起来，“你真美。”他喃喃着，“我的天使。”得到的回答是一声抽噎以及拍在他后腰上不轻不重的一记巴掌。

Sam终于释放后，那对翅膀像是一下失去力气了般垂了下来，Dean抚摸着他的后背，等待他从自己身体里变软退出来。“你喜欢这个。”Sam咬着他哥哥的嘴唇笑着，“你喜欢我模你的翅膀。我们应该这样多试几次。”

“得了吧宝贝，”Dean只是懒懒的翻翻眼睛，那翅膀抖动了一下，将他们两个人裹了起来，像一个逃避现实的茧，“这样做会让我感觉你喜欢操的是一个维密天使。”

“只是你。”他的弟弟满身汗水的蹭来蹭去，翅膀的末端的羽毛变得潮湿，但Dean不想管，“只是你。”

他们躲进了茧里，等待现实将他们唤醒。


End file.
